dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 1 News report 1
( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdL4sTxaCyQ ) vicki-vale.jpg " Hello Kasaihana city and welcome to another beautiful day in our city. I hope everyones having a wonderful day! In todays news we have a series of topics to go over. One including The Assassination of the Police chief ! And the murder of a few Cops in the process. A Horrific event that some have been labeling as a Mystery killing. And to top it off, we will be covering something about a mysterious symbol killer across the city that has been leaving his namesake all over for all to know of there horrible handywork. And finally... the topic everyone is surely dying to hear about! The Large space craft that soared over District 2 and the inhabitants whom exited it! Thats right people! We have ALIEN LIFE on Earth. Here take a look at a few clips of people we asked about the Aliens. " *Screen shifts to interviwee* thugnificent.jpg " HELL YEAH I SAW THAT MUTHAFUCKIN SPACE CRAFT NIGGA. THAT SHIT BLEW MY MIND. " The Afro'd man said sitting back in his seat. " I was like, rolling up my J right. Namimsayin I Look outside and I was like OOOOOOOHH SHITT Nigga who the fuck that is rolling up in here in District 2 like that. I mean that ship was decked the fuck out nigga. I dont know who the fuck these aliens is. But im cool with them Muthafuckas namimsayin. Think about all the bitches we can get outt that muthafucka namimsaying. Aye Check out my new Mix ta-" *Back to the news station* We dont know much about these Alien Lifeforms but the Government as reacted to it accordingly. And Have set up an Audiance with the President of the UnitedStates and the Aliens to meet. So they may speak on commongrounds just to be sure that they are friend. And not foe. And now. Onto the Killer mysterious in terms of the Symbol Killer. " She says showing the symbol in which the Killer sports and uses. jashin_symbol_by_dagwenlautner.jpg " If you see this symbol. Stay away. The Authorites have seen a recent number of these killings around the city at a much more recent rate. And The Raven Crusade is getting involved. So need to worry, it'll be taken care of most definately now that the elites are well and on there way to our assistance." She smiled and nodded her head before putting both of her hands together. " And last and finally. The Murder of the Police cheif has the city an Uproar. Just whom would Kill the chief, and why is the question. Authrorites have looked into it. And not to mention the death of the Principal of Kasaihana high as well. It seems there are a mass of Killing within our city right here and now. And all of you need to becareful out there. Thats all for now And remember. Everyone please be safe. Things are hetic out there right now. " Category:News Report Category:Saga 1